2076 Extremly Hyper Active Hurricane Season
WIP Tracks Coming Soon!!! The 2076 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the most active by a long shot with over 24 major hurricanes. The majority of storms struck between July and October. Countless records were shattered and the devastation of the season was unimaginable. Systems: Tropical Storm Ana ''' An area of concern was spotted northwest of northern Cuba and was given a 40% chance of development in the next 2 days and 90% in the next 5 days. The next day a tropical depression formed and moved north at a moderate pace. By the next day the storm became the first named storm of the 2076 season and was given the name Ana. This was the tenth year in a row the season had started early and in this case, very early. The storm had encountered some moderate wind shear which slowed the strengthening dramatically. If the storm had encountered low wind shear, then the outcome could have been much worse. Multiple models had predicted the storm making landfall in Mobile Alabama at tropical storm intensity. Tropical storm warnings were issued for parts of the eastern Louisiana Coast, the Mississippi coast, the Alabama coast and the western Florida Panhandle. Flash flood watches were also posted as the storm was expected to slow down after making landfall in Mobile Alabama. Later that night, the storm made landfall with sustained winds of 65 MPH and gusts of 80 MPH. Storm surge was moderate with the highest topping out at 6 feet. As expected, the storm slowed down to a mere 4 MPH but quickly weakened. By the morning, a weak tropical storm was still occurring and had sustained winds of 40 MPH and gusts up to 50 MPH. Intense rain bands developed throughout the days and caused considerable flooding with widespread rainfall totals of 5 - 7 inches and some amounts of 12 - 15 inches. the next day the storm dissipated but still brought storms and rainfall for a few more days into the Ohio Valley. Only a few weak tornadoes occurred as a result with the strongest being an EF1. '''Tropical Depression 2 A tropical depression formed out south of Puerto Rico. Within a day of forming the storm made landfall in Puerto Rico as a tropical depression and dissipated a few hours after. Damage was very minimal. The general rainfall totals were 3-4 inches with some areas with around 5 inches. Hurricane Bob An unexpected tropical depression formed just north of the Yucatan Peninsula and quickly became a weak tropical storm. The storm traveled north for a little while gradually strengthening and than took a sharp turn to the left and headed towards Mexico. Right before landfall, the storm became a category 1 hurricane. Wind damage, storm surge and heavy rainfall all occurred and caused significant damage in Mexico. Mjor Hurricane Cam Did not effect land. Was the first of many category 5 hurricanes this season. Major Hurricane Denny Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Extremely Active Seasons Category:Costly Seasons